


Hinata has a cat?!?

by KittiesWiseTagz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hinata #№1 mum, Just read this shit, there is a cat like the title says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiesWiseTagz/pseuds/KittiesWiseTagz
Summary: The Tittle says it all!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some dumb thing. Kudos and comment if you liked!

It was a practice match between Nekoma and Karasuno. The ball was flying across the court until a little creature jumped into the salon and ran to the center of the court. Everyone looked dumbfounded. Until…

“Yozora, What are you doing here?!” Shouted Hinata Shouyou.

He went and picked up the beautiful dark blue cat with white little dots, she looked like the night sky.

“Seriously! What are you doing here… No, I should be asking how you got here! You can’t possibly run as fast as the bus so… You were hiding in the bus, weren’t you?” He lectured the kitty.

“Moew…”  Yozora started and nuzzled in Shouyou’s shirt. She looked at him with those cute and adorable eyes that will make you forgive so fast and never speak of it again and make you regret shouting, scolding or lecturing them.

“Mou! Yozora, you know I don’t like lecturing neither scolding you but you shouldn’t have come here! What if you get lost or something worse! I don’t even want to think about it!” Hinata sounded like a worried mother scolding her daughter for being out late.

“Meow!” She sounded like she doesn’t agree with something.

“Listen young lady, you don’t argue with your elders! Have some respect! If you want me to trust you, you need to show me that I can!” He scolded her. “For going out from home without telling anyone I will not cook for you… For two days!” Shouyou said strictly.

“Hinata… you are cooking… for a cat?” Kageyama said a little wary. The kitty looked at him like saying “ _You shouldn’t have said that…_ ” and “ _Poor you…_ ”

“ ** _Kageyama Tobio – san_**.” Hinata said smiling sweetly a little bit too sweet. “ ** _If YOU EVER call Yozora a MERE CAT I will make YOU REGRET even knowing what volleyball is!_**”(by ‘volleyball’ I don’t mean the sport. I mean the ball.)

“I’m sorry.” Was all Tobio could say.

Everyone stood frozen in place, dumbfounded… Except Kenma… Kenma was recording everything from the start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa comes to the mix and... (SPOILER) sry Iwaizumi-san!

After the **little** accident things went smoothly. After 3 weeks a practice match between Aobajosai and Karasuno came.

Karasuno’s volleyball team waited for Aobajosai. Hinata was smiling at something he was reading online on his phone.

“Oy, Hinata.” Said Kageyama while he was leaning to see what Hinata was reading.

“What is it, Kageyama?” asked Shouyou.

“Why are you a member of the ‘Mama Cat Community? Aren’t you a male?!’” Tobio asked him.

“And? Everyone accepts you as long as you’re proud to be a mother of a cat or a kitten. And I don’t see a problem. Really they are of a big help. Yozora is in her teenage years and is very rebellious It’s hard to understand her when she goes antisocial and do whatever she wants.*sigh*” Shouyou complained.

”I fully understand you, Chibi-chan.” A new voice joined in the conversation.

Everyone were so into the conversation between Hinata and Kageyama that didn’t noticed Aobajosai coming in.

“Grand King? You have teenager too?” Shohuyou was confused.

“Not just only one but two. And both picky girls. *sigh*”  Oikawa said.

“What kind of picky: food, friends, sleeping place…” stated Hinata.

“All of it! I don’t know what to buy them anymore.” Oikawa anime cried.

Hinata went to him and put a hand on his arm.” Why don’t you cook for them, about friends… you can’t make them like someone, and for a place for sleeping you can watch some DIYs on social media and make the most comfortable place for them.”

“I’m terrible at everything except volleyball and studying.” Oikawa started crying for real.

Just before Hinata or someone else could say something Shouyo’s and Oikawa’s phones got a message. Oikawa and Hinata immediately unlocked their phones.

“ _Lala-san’s got triplets!_ ” Both of them exclaimed. Then they looked at each other and smiled.

“So you’re in the ‘Mama Cat Community’, Grand King.”

“Never expected you here, Chibi-chan.”

“As a fellow male mother do you want me to help you with your problems? I can teach you how to cook and I can make your babies new beds. We may try to see how our teenagers react to each other. I think they’ll be on good terms from what I hear. And usually antisocial teens find friends in other antisocial teens.” Hinata offered.

“Yes, please! You’re a life saver, Sho-chan!”

“Sho-chan? How things escalated so quickly” Iwaizumi asked.

“Listen Iwaizumi-san, we – male mothers socialize rarely because we are on little numbers. And it’s not a surprise we are so fast to strip the formality, right Ru-chan?” Hinata said.

“Hai, Sho-chan!” Tooru replied happily.

“Why? You sound all too worried for just a cat.” Iwaizumi said that quietly to himself. Unfortunately Oikawa and Hinata heard him. They looked at him for about a minute and broke out in tears.

“Iwa-chan so mean! What did our babies do to you?”

“Iwaizumi-sempai even though I don’t like Oikawa you really shouldn’t have insulted his cats.” Kageyama said. ”And Hinata’s cat isn’t ordinary cat, she’s awesome.”

And a lot more supportive comments for Hinata and Oikawa has been said. When both of them got on their feet again. They thanked to all the people who supported them.

(Time Skip: After the match)

“Hey, Ru-chan, wait.” Hinata said running to Oikawa.

“What is it, Sho-chan?” Oikawa asked.

Hinata showed him a picture of a cat with midnight blue fur with white dots and said: “This is Yozora! My sweetheart!~”

“She is beautiful!” exclaimed Tooru. Then he got out his phone and showed Hinata a picture of two Himalayan cats. “The one on the right side is Inko and the one on the left side is Aria!~”

“They are also beautiful, Ru-chan! I can’t wait to see them! What about next Sunday its free day, without school and volleyball practice?” Hinata suggested.

“I can’t wait to see Yozora-chan, too. And yes, I’m free next Sunday. I will call you later to discuss more, ok?” asked Tooru.

“Oh, yes, of course! Here is my number!” He gave him his number. “Bye!” Hinata shouted.

“See you next Sunday!” Shouted back Oikawa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way Yozora means night sky, i looked it up. Thanks for wasting your time on my work!


End file.
